To Tempt Fate
by Olbyram
Summary: AU After defeating Voldemort Harry is left with Wizarding Britain along side Muggle in flames and nearly everyone he cares about dead. What if he is given another chance? Soul-Bond Harry Ginny OC. (INDEFINITE HIATUS WILL BE CONTINUED in another story, but better written).
1. A Meeting With Death

_Disclaimer all works belong to J. K. Rowling apart from OCs like Arcturus which is my own creation._

Arcturus Black had never considered himself a deeply religious man, but tonight he thought what harm could it do, so he prayed to whatever divine being was out there in the hope that they would smile down upon him and the only to two friends he had left in this world. Though he thought friends wasn't really the best way to describe them as they were more like family after over 30 years of fighting with them side by side. For tonight they were going to cheat Death itself. Or so they hoped.

The cold mist was just starting to roll over the Scottish highlands when three friends after months of sleepless nights prepared for their final deeds on this earth. "So 44 years today this began", a short red head said from behind, "nervous".

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't" reply Arcturus in a mellow tune.

"Come on Gin have a little faith" answered the last of the three friends, as he made his way to wrap his arms around her.

"Harry... if if this doesn't work if something goes wrong, never forget I love you" she mumbled in to her chest.

Harry look down at her lifting her chin so their eyes met, he saw a turmoil of emotion in those chocolate brown eyes, "Honey do you remember our wedding vows, hmm how did it end ow yes 'my love for you will outlast time its self, and I shall prove it to you every day until death so use part. Forever and Always". Ginny mumbled a reply into his chest, as harry kept his arms around her holding her not want to let go.

After what seen like eternity the two heard a small cough and turn slowly leaving the comfort of one another's arms to look at the tall man with dark chestnut brown hair, and deep blue eyes which seem to hold the pain of an entire lifetime in them. He had a sad smile on his face as he watched them; the three just seem to stay like that in a comfortable silence, unmoving for hours.

Eventually Ginny simply said "you'll see her soon" and with that the three of them gave a single nod and moved in to a triangle with them in a corner each. Just wait no one saying anything for each of them had spent long enough together to know the unspoken words. The steady silence was once again broken by a loud grandfather clock striking 12. "Now remember on the 7th strike you two" she said with a slight smirk.

* * *

 _Flashback-Ginny_

 _The sun was just setting as Ginny look at her watch just coming up to 19:00, the first strike of a bell from the church just down the road was heard by all, they had agreed that on the 6_ _th_ _they were to go. A busy brown haired witch stood next to her with a dopey love struck look, just Ginny's' luck that tonight was the night her brother had chosen to propose._

 _Suddenly on the 3_ _rd_ _chime loud bang started up inside, 'the gits' she thought they had gone in early so not to be out done scream" bombarda maxima" at the wall next to her. She and the girl next to he had wands up ready to retaliate to any hex or curse sent their way, but as the smoke cleared all that was left were 12 body neatly stunned and bound on the floor, with two pairs of people standing over them with big smirks on the faces._

" _Well looks like me and Neville got 5 of them" said the ginger heard boy over to the right._

" _And me and harry got 7" said Arcturus with an ever growing smile on his face._

" _YOU CHEATED" Screamed the witch next to her._

" _Now Love..." Soothingly replied the ginger._

" _OW don't you NOW LOVE ME RONALD WEASLEY" she yelled "we agreed the 6_ _th_ _strike_ _ **not**_ _the 3_ _rd_ _, just because I agreed to marry you doesn't mean I might not think it would be romantic to be go and be celibate from now till own wedding night"._

 _Ron looked like we want to beg her to reconsider but wisely kept quiet._

 _Ginny not one to be out done wasn't going to let Hermione have all the fun, after all this was the 3_ _rd_ _time in a row the pair were on the house chores. "Well I hoped this was worth it Mr Potter, enjoy the couch" she knew that she couldn't use the same threat as Hermione, and not just because they were already married but because they both had very little self control in certain areas. With that to two girl turned around and apparated home, leave to two men looking as if they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and two other true to contain their laughter._

" _Erm she isn't serious with the celibacy thing, right?" asked a hopeful sounding Ron._

" _Well if she is, or Ginny doesn't let Harry back in bed then I'm the twins will lend to some inflatable witches for the evenings" chuckled Arcturus._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

As the 7th stroke chimed the three simultaneously pointed their own wands at themselves and said "avada kedavra". An all encompassing green light illuminated the room and as his dimmed three bodies we left on the floor.

Death was not one to be tempted, but worse was to cheat him. The Peverell brothers had learned that, still the fact that the younger one had evade him for so long was a small pet peeve, but he had been the smarter out of the three. So he decided met the three Friends.

* * *

Harry awoke in a corridor that he remembered as the one outside of the headmasters' office, he look around a noticed Ginny and Art were starting to rouse as well.

"Harry do you know where we are" Ginny inquired.

"Looks like Hogwarts to me" Art butted in.

"Yeah but a with weird clean hospital feel" Harry look around to find the painting nearby were empty and that the three look to be aged mid to late 40s' as the actual were.

Before any more thoughts about their location were expressed a booming voice echoed from all directions "You may enter" as the words were spoken the gargoyle leading to the headmasters study moved.

"I think someone wants us in their office" Art chirped " feels like back in my 5th years after the twins and I snuck up into the Dumstrang ship and charmed it so every time they left they all changed in to skimpy short skirts and a cropped top with random bright colours and a pair of some killer high heels."Ginny and Harry both started to laugh at the memory. "Though I'm still not sure how Dumbledore knew it was us".

When their laughter died down Harry sighed and said "let's not keep whoever it is waiting", so the three started to ascend the staircase. What they saw when they reach the top and entered the room was not what any of them had expected. The room had the same layout as when Dumbledore was headmaster, but in the chair was a skeletal figure clothed in a black cloak with a hood covering his face and a large scythe resting on the side of the chair.

"Greeting, have a seat I have a business proposition for the three of you" spoke the hooded figure.

The three sat and just stared. Arcturus broke from the shock first "Morning or is it afternoon, my name is Arcturus and yours would be..."

"In this place time is a concept you would not understand so let's just leave that be." Replied the hooded figure "my name is of no consequence but you may use the title I have been given over the millennia... Death".

"You can forgive me with the not surprise thing as you are very stereotypical and how do I know you are who or what you say you are".

"Ah well you will have to trust me on that one, but I can show you all the last moments if you like" behind death appeared a screen showing the three committing suicide with the killing curse. "I must say to be able us the curse in the first place is one thing, but to kill one self with 'avada kedavra' require a lot of self hatred, but then again I suppose with the lives you three have had I can understand".

"You said you had a deal for us" cut in Ginny recovering from her shock and not trying to think too deeply on what he had said.

"Yes my deal as you so bluntly put it Mrs Potter, I advise people not to tempt me as I general will take them up on it". Suddenly the air temperature dropped so much so that the three friends could see their own breath, "but more importantly I don't like to be cheated" the last words came out with a venomous edge.

"Your point sir" Harry sputtered as the other two look unable to speak after the sudden change in Deaths aura.

"My point Mr potter is this, I will grant you your wish for a second chance to save the ones you loves also long as you stop Tom Riddle early before he may truly rise again, but I warn you not some events must follow... others... well things may change."

Harry was dumbfounded their plan could now work if the agreed but something with this still wasn't sitting right. "I'm sorry but why would you want us to stop old Snakeface early, surly you get more people dead that way." After a pause harry quickly added "not that I'm not grateful for it or anything".

"You see Mr Potter people die at the right and proper moment not when on claims to be the master of me chooses so" Death spat out.

"So this is an ego thing then" Arcturus added with a smirk on his face which quick disappeared when death simple stared cracking his knuckles.

"I speak for all of us when I say we agree" Ginny blurted out hoping death was going to take the offer back and they lose their chance.

They sat in silence waiting for death seem like hour when death simply look up and showed his face, a ghastly smirk spread across it.


	2. To hide ones true face

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything_

Harry was suddenly awaked to the sound of loud banging, and a strangely familiar voice. He went to roll over to wrap Ginny in his arms, then suddenly hit his head on a wall right next to him, sleepily he opened his eyes to notice everything see blurred and he had a killer headache, as if he had be ran over by a herd a wilder beast.

"Get up you lazy good for nothing FREAK!" roared the voice, yet he still could place it. Suddenly everything clicked, no Ginny in his bed, poor eye sight and now he reached over and put his glasses on he saw a room that he hadn't been in over 30 years. He was back at 4 Privet Drive in the cupboard under the stairs with the Dursleys'.

That was then when the door swung open and a man who resembled a whale with a rather bushy handle bar moustache grabbed him by the neck of his shirt hurled him into the hall. Harry after years of living fighting a war relied on instinct and so when his Uncle turned to face harry grabbed the arm still holding his collar intending to spin Vernon Dursley onto the floor. However he forgot he was in the body of a malnourished 10 year old child against a man weighing 20 stones. Therefore even with Harrys' skill and experience plus the element of surprise he only managed to get the man to stumble and release him.

The man let out a blood curdling cry as he fumbled about on the floor, realising that now he had struck out and even if he stayed, it wasn't going to end well. So he apparated to outside the one house he knew would take him and not completely ruin the plans he Ginny and Arcturus had agreed upon after months of planning.

The burrow was a chaotically designed tower, home to the Weasley family. Molly Weasley was the matriarch of their family, even after having seven children, she and her husband Arthur had always managed to find time for each other, due to the fact that Arthur work at the Ministry of Magic they found the best time either early morning or very late in the evening. However this morning actives were interrupted but a scream that set Mollys' heart pounding fearing for one of her children, for what would be going on to cause them to make such a noise this early in the morning.

As she raced out of their bed shortly follow by Arthur only a step behind, they found the source of the noise coming from the first floor, the room of their youngest child and only daughter. They pushed open the door, the room inside was small but bright with posters of the Holyhead Harpies and the Weird Sisters coving the walls. What they saw as they entered nearly broke Molly heart the look on her daughters face, was a look that should never be seen on any child's face. It was the look of grieving. She quickly reached her daughter and took hold over her as she cried alongside at the pain she saw on her daughters face, and fear and what caused it.

Harry hastily bashed on the door knocker to the home of Mrs Figg an elderly woman who on occasion look after Harry if his Aunt and Uncle went out. As the door open Harry nearly fell over from a sense of pain of loss, but this was not his own but from somewhere else.

Mrs Figg look at the boy leaning against her door frame concerned to say the least, she had always feared for him, she knew he was abused and not fed, and only due the reassurance that it was safer for Harry to stay there did she allow it and not adopt him herself. She quickly grabbed the boy and pulled him into the sitting room, whatever reason for him coming had to be important as the boy always seem a bit unnerved by her. Not that that was a surprise as she had been told to be nice to the boy but not make it seem that he could live with her instead of the Dursleys, so him coming here probably meant he had no other place to go at the moment. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water gave it to him, set about to wait for him to calm down in the mean time she flood Hogwarts Headmasters Office.

Harry slowly noticed the pain fade away, wondering what caused it, he hoped it was not due to the fact he might have once again become a Horcrux of Tom Riddle. As his breathing calmed and pain lessened his only thoughts were _Ginny_ and she would know how to help him.

 _Harry_ a voice soundly like Ginny resonated in his head, _Harry_? This time he was sure it sounded like her but how could it be, was this just what desperate longing felt like or did to someone. Had his adventure and deal with death lead him to insanity? _Harry are you there?_ He could pass it off the last two times but not this time.

" _Ginny is that you?"_ he thought

" _Harry your alive! It's so good to hear you, but how?"_

" _Gin are you okay where are you, when are you?"_ he wanted to know Ginny was alive and well suddenly before she could reply he wondered " _Ginny was it you who was feeling pain just then_ " the admission of this made his heart race was Ginny in Danger.

" _Oh Harry you felt that I'm sorry I woke up this morning without you and my first thought was Tom had come in the night and taken you, I thought you were dead_. _Then I got up an look in to mirror to find myself looking at a 9 years old version_ " Ginny replied trying to reassuring him but he could still feel the shock coming from her.

" _It's okay we will sort this out in the mean time I just heard Mrs Figg use the Floo"_

" _Mrs Figg? Harry where are you?"_ worry radiating from her voice.

" _Don't worry I'm fine just..."_

" _Just what where are you I'm coming there now!"_

" _Gin it's okay just that Dumbledore just floo'd here"_

" _WHAT!" the_ volume of her voice nearly sent harry flying off the couch

" _I don't know, look can we pick this up in a minute, whatever this is?"_

" _Why?"_

" _He's staring at me funny"_

" _Okay if you are sure your okay, and don't forget you don't know of the Wizarding World"._

" _Yes dear"_ was all harry managed when Mrs Figg re-entered the room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had had a long life in which had made so many decisions it was hard to keep track, yet he only had two larger regrets. A floo call from Mrs Figg, a squib in charge of keep an eye out for Harry Potter one of the Wizarding Worlds heroes, about him coming to her door in the early hours of the morning in severe pain, had sent him questioning would he now regret another choice. To find out he would have to meet this young man earlier than he had planned.

As he exited the fire place he found the boy in question just sitting staring in his direction, thought at nothing in particular, now for Albus this wasn't that surprising seeing an eccentrically dressed man exit a fire place of your slight deranged childminder was something that left people speechless. Albus continued to just look at the boy until the woman who was concerned about him entered the room looking a little nervous.

"Harry I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore" Mrs Figg introduced the man who had now sat down on the sofa opposite the young boy.

"H-H-Hello s-sir" Harry stuttered out.

Albus for once was unsure what to say, what do you say in a situation where you probably are the reason the boy was here, in the end he thought the basic facts of he was a wizard and Hogwarts would get the boy to go back for whatever reason he had left the Dursleys. "Hello Harry as Mrs Figg said name is Ablus Dumbledore, you can just call me Professor". He smiled at the boy who just nodded "so Harry Arabella here tells me you left your home and came here in extreme pain, can you tell me why".

Harry just look at the man think about his answer whilst trying to compose himself, "Well P-Professor I woke up this morning when my Uncle ripped open the door grabbed me and shoved me into the hall, so I tried to get out of his grip, as he swung for me I reacted and push and moved out the way leading him to fall over, I w-was scared of his reaction that I ran for the door then somehow appeared outside here and just knocked hoping Mrs Figg would Answer. I know it seem crazy but it the truth I just appeared here."

Albus saw the nerves of the young boy at how he thought people would think him mad for his story, choosing to calm the boy in hope of getting him back to Privet drive he said "actual Harry you story make far more sense that you might think, see Harry actual you're a Wizard". Dumbledore then proceeded to tell harry of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. "Well Harry you see when you letter arrives I'll have someone come and pick you up to help you out, but for now we must be going back to your house".

"Professor not to appear rude but firstly could I go to this Alley on my own"

Albus thought very carefully over this answer he had had a similar conversation like this over 50 years ago yet he still needed this boys trust so he would send someone to supervise him from afar. "I don't see why not, I'll send instruction to meeting here in your letter and then I will take you over and you can go from there is that okay" Albus asked still wanting some control over the boys action but at the same time letting it appear he was getting what he wanted after getting a nod from the boy he asked, "What you the other thing my dear boy?."

"Oh yes, secondly I can't go back to the Dursley". Harry chose to pick these next words very carefully not to arouse suspicion but get the impact nonetheless. "I don't think of it as a home I haven't since I was about four years old I can't go back and live there it isn't my home. Surely you have hotels in the World you tell me about couldn't I stay there, I could work offer the debt I can clean cook and do general chores".

"Harry you must reconsider you are making a grave mistake" Albus was shock in t less than half an hour the boy had unknowing made it easier for his enemies to kill him, trying to reverse what Harry had said however he knew the damage was done. The protection his mother's life had given him on the house was gone.

"Im sorry Professor but I can't go back there, I don't belong there and now I ran away they will make it worse". Harry pleaded knowing he had won.

Albus looked over at the boy, his face radiating hope; he knew he had lost so he would have to pick up the pieces left over, carefully made plans ruin in one sentence. He stared into the boys eyes trying to find out if someone had made him say that, but what he found shocked him to say the least and left him in a black spherical room, made of by the look and feel of it obsidian there was a small hole saying exit and that was all. He tried to carefully to push against the wall, but found this it may only move with extreme force which only cause pain to the boy so her decide against it and chose for the exit instead. Calmly he looked at the boy to see if he felt any intrusion sure enough look as if he had a slight headache, but seem to be unaware the reason for it, it seem to the Headmaster he was a natural Occlumens since no boy his age especially without knowing of the Wirzarding World could have done that.

It seem the only logical conclusion even it was rare but not unheard of, of course when you think of the boy that survived a curse to which you could stop from killing you on hit and at the same time defeated the one of the greatest and more evil Wizards in generation it probably wasn't that much of a stretch. He made a mental note to keep an extra close eye on the boy.

"Harry as it seem you have made up your mind, well I will be back later today if you don't mind to discuss you sleeping arrangements, let say I will see you back here at seven." Harry gave a nod to the Professors proposal "okay well I'll be back for then, now I assume you won't trouble for Mrs Figg".

"No Sir"

"Very Well, I will see you later then". Albus left in the hope of finding a new guardian for Harry now he wouldn't go back to the Dursleys, for once this hit the press people like the Malfoys would be trying to convince him to stay there, yet he knew in the end if he had no choice Minerva would adopt the boy, heck she nearly did that Halloween night 9 years ago.

* * *

Harry was then left alone with Mrs Figg, who he then convinced he would go the park on his own and she needn't worry. Fortunately for harry apparating wasn't possible to detect as underage magic if you didn't use your wand, of course no child younger than 16 could possibly have the focus to manage it with a wand and only extremely powerful adults could do it without a wand, so the for the Ministry there was no need to worry.

" _Ginny?"_ Harry thought

" _Harry, where are you and how did it go"_ Ginny rapidly fire the words at Harry who was taken aback by the volume it appeared in his head.

" _Im just outside the burrow wards don't worry"._

" _WHAT why are you here you could get caught!"_

" _Gin just please meet by the orchard and I will explain it all"_ Harry begged

"Oh alright" Ginny sent back with a slight bit of trepidation.

Harry transformed in to his Lion Animagus and crept under the ward by the river by swimming in, he slowly made his was just in time to see Ginny walking down the path. Once she was clear from view to those in the burrow on her approached she suddenly broke out into giggles confusing Harry as he transform into his human form. Just then Ginny suddenly ran full pelt into him and kissed him such longing he had no choice but to kiss her back neither noticing the slight glow of gold and white light encompassing the couple. After the need for air became to grate they broke apart, "Ginny what was so funny earlier?" Harry asked in a low tone to try and avoid making too much noise.

Ginny just smirked and the proceeded to tell how cute the little lion she saw as she approached compared to what it had previously looked like. Harry then told of his meeting with Dumbledore and slight use legilimency, which resulted in Harry trying to convince her not to go hex Albus as that would be hard to explain, especially as Albus' own portrayed had warned them against telling him. They then moved on to discuss how Ginny nearly broke down upon see all her family alive and well and how see had to tell them it was just a nightmare but even though the family accept it after a while she could see the doubt in her farthers eye, yet he didn't say anything.

"Harry have you heard from Arcturus, to see if he could talk like this or if he even made it back" Ginny asked with a slight hint of worry entering her voice.

"No love I haven't, but don't worry we are set to meet him in to two day now as we all agreed from there we will just have to wait and see. Just don't worry yourself we've been in worse than this" Harry said will a small smile though he too was just a worried. The couple then went on to sit on top of one another resting on against a tree very similar to how they had in Hogwarts during the summer of Harry's 6th year. Around lunch time, after much protesting and kissing from Ginny, Harry had to leave, to avoid suspicion of why Ginny was just sitting outside all day. He returned to Mrs Figgs to just play dumb and await Albus.

" _Harry I love you. As soon as possible we need to research this mind speak thing"_ Ginny said as harry sat down in the couch in Mrs Figgs sitting room.

" _Gin I love to and we will but I think we should keep it to ourselves and Arct when we see him okay_ "

" _Alright, see you tomorrow?_ " Ginny asked with hope radiating from her voice.

The pair over the years had learned not kick a gift horse in the mouth and chose not question this mind speak they had at the moment. " _Of course dear_ " harry said not expecting a reply, leaving harry alone to just wait for Albus, who was due in 5 minutes.


End file.
